Call My Name and I'll Be There
by Robster80
Summary: This is another fic by Rei Hino. It is davis and Ken FRIENDSHIP FIC! Not yaoi, just FRIENDSHIP! Takes place after Ken reforms.


Call My Name and I'll Be There  
By Rei Hino  
  
  
I don't know why but I am so obsessed with friendship fics and Sailor Moon  
songs! This is another Dai+Ken fic. I love Dai+Ken! Not as a couple though I  
just think they're really good friends. Anyways this fic is dedicated to Ally  
and Kim! Thanks guys for always being there for me! Oh yeah and I don't own  
the song Call My Name and I'll Be there, it belongs to Sailor Moon and this  
fic takes place around episode 25 when the others except Daisuke didn't seem  
to trust him enough of my babbling on with the fic! OH yeah! This is not I  
repeat NOT Kensuke. Sorry but I don't really believe in gay folks. ^^' Just a  
nice special friendship between them, OK! Nothing more!  
  
Ken walked home sadly. He wasn't feeling so great. Today, at school these  
bullies were picking on him for being so wimpy. Ever since he quit being the  
Digimon Emperor, he turned into a weak character. Then he got a F on his  
algebra exam and his admirers got other interests  
  
There are days when those gray skies.  
Make you blue.  
  
He took another step but each step he took was painful, he just couldn't look  
forward anymore all he can think about was the past.  
  
Each forward step you take you fall back by two  
  
  
Deep inside he felt like something was holding him back from stepping  
forward, like stones stoning him to stay where he was and die for his  
mistakes. He couldn't stand it, it was irresistible pain. A pain that trudged  
and left a deep scar in his heart, the same pain that he felt when Osamu  
died the same pain when Wormmon almost left him forever.  
  
  
  
You've been hit by some hard knocks you just can't stand  
  
  
He felt lost in a forest of darkness which he couldn't get out of  
  
  
  
Feeling like Alice felt in Wonderland..  
  
Davis skipped home happily thinking about the soccer match against Tamachi  
next week. He couldn't wait to see Ken again, he'll go easy on him. Maybe.  
Even though the others haven't forgave him, he did. He hoped he and Ken can  
become great friends like Tai and Matt. He hummed a song he heard on the  
radio.  
"Davis what are you so happy about?" asked Demiveemon who was in his gym bag.  
"Just excited," said Davis as he skipped on. In his mind he thought, Ken, I  
know you need a friend please let me help you out  
  
Let me be the one to lend a hand  
  
  
Just then Davis turned and saw Ken walking home by himself with a sad  
expression on his face.  
"Hey look its Ken!" said Davis full of excitement as he ran towards him.  
  
Call my name and I'll be there.  
  
  
"Ken!" Davis yelled as he grabbed his shoulder.  
"Ahhh!" Ken yelled in fright as he turned to see it was only Davis. "Oh Davis  
its only you"  
"Yep," said Davis. He couldn't wait to tell Ken all he had to say.  
  
There's nothing like the laughter that we share.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ken. The two just stood there, the sun setting behind  
them showing a beautiful silhouette of them. Demiveemon watched him from  
inside the bag thinking, 'Wonder what this is all about."  
  
Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on  
  
"Well," said Davis. He bent down and threw a pebble into the river causing  
little ripples. "I was wondering maybe you can join us, ya know be part of  
the team. We can be your friends and we could use another Digi-destined."  
  
Call my name and I'll be there  
  
Ken looked down at his feet for a moment and just sighed. It was a minute of  
silence.  
"Well?" asked Davis anxiously.  
"I'm sorry Davis but I can't," he slowly said. The truth was as much as he  
wanted to he wasn't sure if he could hang out with the others. He wouldn't be  
comfortable around them and he knew they wouldn't be either.  
Davis sighed and threw another pebble into the river and watched it do little  
jumps.  
'I know what you're thinking Ken,' thought Davis to himself. 'You're just not  
ready yet that's all'  
  
  
And then life's going your way just like a breeze  
It's a kite flying kind of day above the trees.  
  
The two boys just stood there in silence not saying a word to each other.  
Just watching the sun set and a cool breeze blew.  
"Pretty sunset huh?" asked Davis.  
Ken nodded. It was indeed beautiful but he didn't have enough room in his  
mind about nature's beauty, there was enough going on in his mind already.   
"Lets consider this a memory between us," said Davis.  
"A memory between us?" Ken asked.  
  
Together we'll be making memories  
  
"Yeah," said Davis as he stood up and dusted off his shorts.  
Again silence.  
"Red, yellow, and orange blends in well, like the colors of a fire," Ken  
finally said.  
"Yeah," agreed Davis.  
  
Call My name and I'll be there  
There's nothing like the laughter that we share  
Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on  
Call my name and I'll be there  
  
  
"Wanna go sit on the bench for a while?" asked Davis pointing to a wooden  
bench behind them. "And, like, enjoy the view?"  
For a second he thought Ken would turn that down as well but he agreed.   
As this world turns us around we still hang onto what we found  
A treasure we both need  
  
  
Davis studied Ken's face. His face was still and emotionless and yet his deep  
blue eyes showed some sadness as he watched the sunset.  
"I wish I knew what you were thinking," said Davis as he slouched on the  
bench and crossed his legs. 'I also wish to see you smile'  
  
  
I would go that extra mile to give you back that certain smile that you've  
given me, yeah  
  
  
Ken chuckled which surprised Davis.  
"Trust me Davis you do NOT wanna know what I'm thinking, its too depressing,"  
said Ken.  
"Aww, come on you can tell me," Davis said forcing him one of his smiles (not  
his funny kooky smiles) but his sincre warm caring smile.  
"Maybe someday I'll tell you," Ken said.  
"OK," agreed Davis.  
  
I'll answer any time and anywhere  
Call my name and I'll be there  
There's nothing like the laughter that we share  
Whenever you need someone  
Or a shoulder to lean on  
Call my name and I'll be there  
  
Ken looked at his watch and stood up.  
"Well I better get going now."  
"OK," said Davis, a little disappointed. They really didn't talk or anything  
but it was nice hanging out with their former enemy for like, oh lets say, the  
last 5 minutes or so?  
  
Call my name and I'll be there.  
  
Ken then started off again to his journey home.  
"Wait Ken!" shouted Davis remembering what he had to tell Ken.  
Ken stopped and turned to face the goggle boy.  
"Whenever you need someone! Call my name OK! And I'll be there!" he shouted  
cupping his hands to his mouth.  
Ken smiled one of his rare smiles and walked off.   
Demiveemon slipped out of his bag and leapt onto Davis' shoulder.  
"Why do you think he didn't want to join us?" he asked.  
"He just needs more time that's all," said Davis. "But he can count on me to  
be there for him when he needs a shoulder to lean on."  
"Oh.."  
"All he needs to do is call my name"   
  
Call my name.  
Call my name  
I'll be there..  
  
*sighs* No like? Oh well I thought it was pretty bad myself. I hope you all  
liked it. Please leave a review, please! Remember Yolei? Hehe  



End file.
